Fritzed
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Fritzed, ''is a three-chapter long original children's story, written by Ghost Peacock. The story follows the events of a Frankenstein-esc creature named Fritz who was dumped on the city streets by his creator. The story is the first and only original story finished by Franki Lew, as well as the first to be printed. 'Plot''' Mode is a thirteen-year-old girl who is shunned by her school for her geeky nature and strange appearance. Wanting to be excepted Mode has plans to impress her peers at her school science fair by bringing a creature back from the dead. She and her little brother Damian collect road kill and put it together, making a creature called Fritz. When Fritz is brought to life, Mode is so amazed by her success that she doesn’t notice how ugly he is. Newborn Fritz believes Mode to be his mother, despite her cruelty towards him. Weeks go by and Mode hides Fritz from her parents as much as possible. She exposes Fritz to books, from which Fritz learns he loves to read. Mode takes Fritz to her science fair only to be laughed at by the crowd. Out of humiliation, Mode abandons Fritz on the streets saying she’ll “be right back”. Of course she doesn’t return and naive Fritz waits patiently for her anyway. While he’s waiting Fritz saves a sewer rat from a pack of street dogs that Fritz scares away with his appearance. The thankful rat, who’s name is Skitter, invites Fritz to live with him in his junkyard across the street. Fritz agrees on condition that he sits and waits for Mode on the corner he was dumped at every day. Years go by and Fritz still believes Mode will return for him. Having read thrown out romance novels, Fritz feels sad that nothing looks like him and thus nothing can truly love him, not even his creator. One day he comes across a little dog with a scar across her stomach named Shelly. Fritz forms a fondness for Shelly and she’s invited to stay in his junkyard. Shelly of course doesn’t know of Fritz’s true feelings for her and reveals to Skitter behind his back what her real history is. Shelly was an ordinary poodle who was given away to her owner’s selfish niece named Kelly who shaved off all her fur and put her in the pound. Shelly went under an operation recently and has a scar from the procedure. Heartbroken Fritz runs away when he overhears this and Shelly goes to comfort him. Fritz finally realizes that Mode is never coming back. Shelly then realizes something and takes Fritz and Skitter to the vet office she escaped from. They find out that the doctor that worked on Shelly is actually Mode who became a vetenarian out of guilt for abandoning Fritz. Fritz reveals himself to Mode and they share a happy reunion, with Mode wanting to take Fritz home. However when realizing he has to leave Shelly and Skitter, his true friends, Fritz cannot go back to her. Mode realizes this and lets him go back to the junkyard with his two friends.